This invention relates to a new and distinct variety cherry tree. In the field of plant genetics, researchers conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries, almonds and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of activities that the present variety of cherry tree was originated and asexually reproduced in our experimental orchard.